How to Save a Life
by mmtrackstar11
Summary: He was never supposed to know she was alive, or New York. Let alone the newsie’s lodging house. If he lets her know who he is their lives are in danger and that can’t happen. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have not and will never own the newsies, but I do own Corey though. YEAH! I do not own the lyrics to the song "How to Save a Life" by The Fray

Summary: He was never supposed to know she was alive, or New York. Let alone the newsie's lodging house. If he lets her know who he is their lives are in danger and that can't happen.

**How to Save a Life**

Memories were flooding back. Everything that had happened since she came to the newsie's lodging house at age four. Her best friend and boyfriend, Racetrack, had been with her since he was five. Now fourteen and him fifteen she has to leave him.

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

As Corey and Racetrack sat down in Central Park for the very last time she explained she had to leave. They talked about if they were seen together she would be remembered of last night. Also it was better if she left she was the one in danger not Racetrack. She kissed Racetrack on the cheek and left him on the bench alone never to see him again.

Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Corey only told Racetrack half of why she was leaving. She didn't want him to know about her being pregnant with his baby. That would just make it harder for him to leave her. Jack knew about the baby though. She told him if it was a boy and he was old enough she would send him to Manhattan to meet his father, but he would never know exactly who is father was. If it was a girl though she would stay and Corey would bring her back one-day.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

She let Jack know that Racetrack should be responsible for the kid. Make it so they bond and Race beings to father over him. That is when Jack would send a letter to Corey to tell him to come and see Race. She would then explain everything to him and leave that night to never return.

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

Corey walked the lonely streets to the train station only to stop at the lodging house to say good-bye to Jack and Blink. Blink was another one she was close to of the boys. He had been there the day she was brought to the lodging house and only a year older than her they quickly became friends.

Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

After hugging them both goodbye Corey then walked down to the train station it was the longest quietest walk she ever had. She looked around as she walked and saw Racetrack going back to the lodging house. Corey knew he must have been crying. His eyes were red even from afar.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Corey watched Racetrack as he sat on the fire escape of the house and saw Jack come sit out there with him. Blink followed not to long after. Corey could hear Racetrack yell something while Jack whispered back to him.

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed

Blink glanced out upon the city and looked at Corey. Blink acted like he didn't see her knowing Racetrack was right there, but she knew he saw her. Corey looked at Racetrack for one last time before turning around to leave. She could see tears down his face.

He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Corey turned around and started to silently cry. She walked slowly down the path thinking of Racetrack and her memories with him. The first time she met him up to the last moment with him. She wished the day before never happened, but it did and now Corey has to leave.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Crying the whole way to the train station she bought her ticket and waited for the train. She cried the whole time wishing she didn't have to leave. Especially like this.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Once Corey got on the train she fell asleep only to dream of Racetrack. Corey just couldn't face the facts of what had happened the day before or being pregnant. She just wanted to go back to the lodging house, home.

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Corey vowed she would come back with baby in hands to show the baby has a father. Who she hoped the baby would be exactly like.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Corey took one last glance out the window, mouthed Racetrack's name, and fell back asleep. Knowing she would be back soon.

How to save a life


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own newsies. I do own Corey aka Guess, Mina aka Mute, and Luke aka Tiny.

Corey took a deep breath. She was getting off the train with her sister Mina who refused to talk after witnessing their parents' death. Corey had had a little boy two years ago and sent him back to New York to Racetrack last year. Corey wasn't going to come back to New York for a couple more years, but seeing Racetracks picture in the newspaper made her long to talk to him. Since Corey had gone away to her aunt's house where her sister lived her aunt had died. So Corey decided to talk her ten-year-old sister with her to New York with her.

Corey had longed for New York since she became lost there when she four. Now coming back brings back so many memories. Corey almost started crying when she saw her son in the arms of his father selling papers. They decided to go find Jack knowing he would tell her how her son was doing. She smiled as she walked down the street. Her sister tapped her on the shoulder. She moved her hands asking where they were going.

"To see an old friend," was Corey's only reply. Corey had changed a lot in two years so when she found Jack he didn't recognize her. Corey went up to buy a pape' from him.

"Thank you miss," He smiled and was about to turn around. When Corey tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked him curiously.

"Um, sorry miss I don't know who you are," Corey smiled and hugged him.

"Jack Kelly, you haven't changed a bit." Corey said as she let go of him. He gave a scared look as another kid walked up by him.

"Jack, who's this?" Jack gave the boy a glance than turned back to Corey.

"Um, sorry I didn't catch your name," Jack said looking at Corey.

"Corrine Madeline Daniels," She smiled at her.

"Um David this is," Jack paused and looked at Corey, "Corey!" He screamed and twirled her around. "I missed you girl, man Race is going to be so happy your back."

Corey's smile went away when he said Race's name.

"Listen Jack I don't want Race to know who I am. I want a fresh start with him and want to see Luke." She said to him. He looked at David then back at Corey.

"Well if you wait I can take you back to the Lodging House when I'm done selling papes." Corey shook her head.

"No thanks I need to go on my own. I thinking of getting there before everybody else so my sister and I can talk to Kloppman.," Corey turned around to leave when Jack grabbed her by the arm.

"Your sister?"

"Yes Mina, she's over there waiting for me, so see you later. I'm going to give myself a new name so don't call me Corey when you get okay?"

Jack nodded and Corey grabbed Mina's hand and left. She knew she would be seeing him later where she could explain it to him. Corey and Mina walked to the Lodging House she was relieved that none of the newsies were there. She walked in there to talk to Kloppman.

"Excuse me sir, but my sister and I are really needing a place to stay. The orphanages are to full and won't take us. We were wondering if maybe we worked here we could stay?" Kloppman looked up to see Corey smiling at him.

"Corey?" he looked at her.

"In the flesh, oh and this is my sister Mina," Kloppman looked over to see a girl standing right beside Corey.

"Hello Mina," Kloppman smiled. Mina didn't respond.

"She doesn't talk only uses her hands for sign language." Corey explained. Kloppman nodded and grabbed a key out of the drawer.

"Here's a key to your room, do you want me to tell people you're here?" Kloppman asked he knew everything that had happened to Corey and that she left in a hurry.

"No, actually tell them my name is," she paused. Corey hadn't thought of a name yet. "tell them my name is Guess," she smiled and went upstairs to her old room. It was the same as she left it except there was a letter on the dresser by the bunk bed.

It read:

_Dear Corey,_

_I just wanted you know if your reading this letter your back in New York or at least passing through. I just wanted to tell you I missed you and I hope if we meet again we can talk about that day so long ago. I guess it wasn't long ago when I wrote this letter because I'm writing this the day you left. If those guys come after you though me and the rest of the newsies will be there to protect you. I hope you do read my letter some day. I miss you so much._

_Racetrack Higgins_

Corey looked at the letter then shoved it under her pillow. She then told Mina she was going to go downstairs to see how many newsies she knew. Mina just nodded and went back to putting whatever close they had on the bottom bunks of their beds.

Corey walked downstairs to see the one and only Racetrack Higgins coming through the door with the little Luke is his arms.

"Tiny I think your getting to big, for a two year old your heavy," Race joked. Luke was really small for his age he looked like his father, but Racetrack couldn't tell. He turned around to see Corey looking at Luke.

"Excuse me miss, would you mind watching Tiny here while I pay my rent?" Corey nodded and picked up Luke as Racetrack made his way over to Kloppman.

"So they call you Tiny now huh?" Corey looked at her little boy. He was so small and barely weighed anything in her arms. Racetrack walked back and smiled as he saw Luke had fallen asleep in Corey's arms.

"I think Tiny likes you," Race smiled.

"He reminds me of a little boy I knew," Corey said then hand him back to Racetrack.

"My names Racetrack Higgins and you are?" He asked.

"Guess," she smiled.

"Like I know who you are," he said not getting what she said.

"No, my names Guess because people always guessed I was somebody's girlfriend when I am only an orphan who is looking for work while watching her little sister."

"You got a sister?" He asked curious.

"Yeah she upstairs he names Mina," Corey then turned around and walked upstairs leaving Racetrack guessing about the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies. I own Guess, Mina, and Tiny.

Corey walked upstairs to talk to her sister. Mina had a dreamy look on her face and didn't notice her sister come in. She had the picture of the strike in or arms and was looking at one of the boys. Corey smiled and sat down on her bed. Laying down Corey thought of Racetrack and how he hadn't changed on bit. He might have been an inch or two taller, but still himself. She was surprised he didn't know who she was.

Mina on the other hand was still looking at the picture. She was smiling at the picture when somebody knocked on the door. It was Jack.

"Hey C," he paused before finishing her name and looked up at her.

"Guess," Corey replied.

"Um, like I know what your name is," Corey gave Jack an annoyed look. "Oh, your name is Guess I get it."

"Yeah and this is my sister Mina," Mina looked up from the paper and smiled at Jack. She then went back to looking at the picture.

"What cha looking at Mina?" He asked and walked up to her. Mina just looked at him then showed him the picture. He smiled while memories of the strike flooded his mind. Corey then came over and saw who she was looking at and laughed to herself. Mina glared at her.

"Mina, you got a crush on that little boy we saw today?" Mina blushed, but didn't do anything. Jack looked up and gave a curious look.

"She doesn't talk so she wouldn't defend herself, and she doesn't lie," Jack just nodded his head.

"So Jack, who all knows I'm here?" Corey asked curiously.

"Me, Racetrack, Tiny, and I think Skittery and Mush." Corey smiled then gave a serious look.

"Is Blink still here?" Corey asked.

"Yeah he's here," Jack smiled. Corey was relieved at that. She didn't want anything happening to Blink.

"Can you do me a favor and get me Tiny, I just need to see him," Jack nodded and left the room.

Jack went down the hall to the boys' room to find Racetrack. He found him with Tiny in his lap playing poker. Jack laughed then went up to Race.

"Hey Race, you mind if I take Tiny for awhile?" Jack asked. Race just handed him Luke and went back into Corey's room.

"Guess, I got a surprise for you," Jack said as he knocked on the door. Corey opened the door and smiled.

"Luke!" Corey screamed, but not loud enough to reach the boys' room. Blink heard though and was curious to why a girl screamed.

"Mommy!" Luke screamed back and jumped into Corey's arms. Blink saw the girl and Tiny. He was really confused and decided he would talk to Jack about it later. Right now he wanted to get in the game of poker that was going on.

For a 15-month-old boy he knew who his mother was. She had only given him up three months ago. He knew Race was his daddy, but Race didn't know it. Only Jack, Corey, and Mina knew. Mina went over to Luke and tickled him. Corey gave Luke to Mina, so she could hug Jack. Jack then went away and said to Racetrack will probably come looking for him in an hour. Corey nodded and hugged her little boy.

"Luke, I missed you so much," the baby just smiled at her. He knew his mama was home. Corey played with the baby and he fell asleep. She decided she would bring him back to his father before Racetrack came looking for him. Corey went in there and gave the baby to Jack who tucked the boy in. She then went back into her room and fell asleep.

_Flashback,_

A young fourteen-year-old girl and fifteen-year0old boy were out in Central Park. He was selling the last of his papers and she was watching him. He was using her as a gimmick to sell papers, but usually she sold with him. She had sold of her papers though and was just watching him. The girl was known as Dash then. She was a Queens's newsie at the time. She was a birdie for him she should say, but fell in love with Racetrack. She had lived with the Manhattan newsies, but had become lost in Queens and was made a birdie for them. The only on in Queens, she knew a lot.

_They were walking down the street after Racetrack had sold his papers. When they heard a scream. It sounded like a Queens newsie, Trash, who was known for talking trash a lot. They ran and made it to see Bash, Smash, Slash, and Crash beating up Trash. Trash was smaller than them and wasn't quick enough to get away. They hit over the head and he fell. He was dead._

Corey woke up screaming, Mina ran over to her to see if she was okay. Jack and Blink ran in too. They had worried looks on there face and went over to her. She had cold sweat and couldn't get the picture of Trash lying in the alley dead. She shuddered and looked at them.

"I'm fine, you guys can go back to bed," Blink left, but Jack stayed to talk to Corey. As Blink was leaving he was thinking of that scream it was so familiar. It sounded like one he heard when they were younger. He shrugged it off and went back to bed. Race was up trying to get Tiny who had awakened to go back to bed.

Jack looked at Corey and could see fear in her eyes. She looked at him in the eyes.

"I need Race back he would know what to do when I had nightmares." Corey started to get teary eyed.

"What did you see in your dream that would of made you scream?" Jack asked concerned.

"Nothing I don't remember," Corey answered Jack knew she knew what happened, but she wouldn't tell, so just said goodnight and let the girls go back to sleep. Jack was worried for Corey, but went back to sleep. None of the guys, who had woken up, when she screamed got back to bed that night.

The next morning, everybody was groggy, but when they went downstairs Corey and Mina were already there smiling like last night never happened. Everything was fine with them cleaning until Racetrack came home with a shiner, a bloody nose, a cut lip, and no Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody who appeared in the movie newsies. I own everybody else. I think

Racetrack opened the door and then collapsed. He had passed out right in front of Corey. Corey sent Mina, whom they now called Mute, back up to the room as Blink came threw the door.

Seeing what had happened Blink grabbed Racetrack and brought him upstairs to his bunk. Corey was scared and clung to Blink when Jack showed up. He took one look at Racetrack and knew what had happened. Jack began to think of plan.

"Guess, did u have any contact with Bash?" Jack asked concerned. Blink looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

_Flashback:_

_Corey was walking down the streets getting food for Kloppman when she ran into somebody. It was a newsie. She helped him gather his papers when he looked into her face. She recognized him in a flash, it was Cash the leader of Queens the one who made her a birdie. _

_"Dash?" he asked. "What are you doing in New York?" he asked._

_"I don't know what your talking about I'm not Dash," Corey lied._

_"Yes you are, and Bash is looking for you," Cash announced. Corey nodded and ran off, she ran back to the Lodging House to finish cleaning._

"Jack, what does Guess have to do with Bash?" Blink asked confused.

"Because I'm Dash," Corey confessed. Blink just stared at her with his one wide eye. After finally convincing Blink it was Corey, Jack started rounding up boys to go to Queens. He sent Boots to Brooklyn to get Spot. He would have to help because he knew Bash better than anybody not in the Queens newsies.

Corey just clung to Blink until it was time for them to go. Blink and Jack looked at each other and back at Corey.

"Corey, you're going to have to tell Race" Jack sighed.

"No," Corey sobbed.

"He has a right to know. When he wakes up tell him," Then Jack, Blink, and other newsies left to meet Spot and go to Queens.

Corey laid her head on Racetrack's bed and cried.

Meanwhile:

Jack and the newsies met up with Spot who looked anything, but pleased. He had an angry face on, but it softened a little bit when they explained then it was for Tiny. Who even Spot had a soft spot for. They took off for Queens.

When they got there Jack and Spot went up to talk to Cash while the boys stayed in the shadows.

"Cash we needs to talk to you," Spot yelled right when he got into the lodging house. Cash heard and motioned them into his room.

"What's wrong Spot?" he asked.

"Kelly here, says you took his youngest newsie where is he?" Spot glared.

"I didn't take know newsie." Cash glared back.

"Cash, who else would beat up Race and take a one-year-old away form him," Cash then gave a strange look at Jack.

"I didn't even know you had an one-year-old newsie, Jack." Jack face fell and looked at Spot. They both know they kept Tiny a secret from Queens and he really didn't know. Then Jack looked back at him.

"Where's Bash?" Jack asked.

"In the main room," Cash answered. Spot then stormed out and could be heard through the Lodging house.

"Where's Bash!" He yelled at what looked like Smash. Bash then tapped Spot on the shoulder.

"I'm right here, what do you want?" he asked calmly.

"Where's the kid?" Spot asked suspiciously. Bash smirked at him.

"I don't know Conlon go asked Racetrack he'd know." That line made Jack come out there. Bash turned to look at Jack and Spot hit him on the back of the head. He then went and sat on him.

"Now I'm going to ask you again," Spot started, "where is the kid?" he asked frustrated.

"He's in the basement," Bash gave up. Jack went down and got him. Luke was crying and was glad to see Jack. When Jack came up Spot punched Bash in the eye and they left.

Meanwhile:

Corey had been crying on Racetrack's bed for a while when he woke up and saw her.

"Guess?" he looked at her.

"No, I'm not Guess," She cried. Racetrack looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My name is Corrine Madeline Daniels," Corey looked up at Race with tear going down her face.

"Corey?" he asked. She nodded her head. He opened his arms and she crawled on the bed into them.

"That's not all, Race" Corey sighed. Race shifted and felt uneasy.

"You know Tiny?" she asked him. He gave her a scared look as memories took over his mind.

"Where is he?" Race asked.

"He's in Queens, Jack and some other newsies went to get him. The other newsies are downstairs," Race took a deep breath and relaxed. He had a feeling Tiny was okay. He couldn't risk losing Tiny. He was all he had.

"There's something else about Tiny," Race looked at her. "He's," she paused, "He's your son,"

Race then gently shoved her off of him and got up. He winced when pain struck his body. He walked over to the fire escape and crawled. Corey looked at him then followed him out on it. They sat out there for a while until they heard the newsies came back. Corey went in, but Racetrack stayed out there.

Corey went downstairs to see her son. She then took him and held him tight. Corey then brought him upstairs and out the window. She then sat him on Racetrack's lap and Race looked up.

"Is this really my kid?" he asked her. She nodded her head and left. Racetrack stayed out there then went back to sleep. Corey was back and he had a son that was all Race could think about.

This is not the END! so please Review I have a lot of ideas, but i need reviews to keep going. so please review and you will see another chapter


End file.
